


First Love Never Dies

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: I entered a microfiction contest and didn't move forward to the next round. Prompts: historical fiction, turning off a light, float.  Enjoy.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 20





	First Love Never Dies

Soldiers commonly bathed in groups, sharing the caustic soap that was in short supply, so no one questioned it when Alexander and John left camp and headed for the edge of the river. They washed their uniforms and small clothes, scrubbing them to remove the bloody evidence of war, and left them on the rocks to dry. Then, out of sight of the other soldiers, they bathed together in the cool water, floating lazily past one another, moving to the shore only when they began to prune. They relaxed in the warm sun and discussed their plans for after the war.

“We have fought side by side to make America free; let us hand in hand struggle to make her happy.” Alexander took John’s hand to emphasize his desire for them to be together, both in their congressional efforts and in life. He moved closer and pressed their lips together.

The click of a light being turned off broke the spell. Alexander opened his eyes and took in the darkness, so different than the sun shining across the water in his dream. He watched his dear wife, Eliza, extinguish the gas lamp on the edge of his desk and raised his head from Henry Laurens’ letter informing him of John’s death at Combahee. He had fallen asleep in his study again, dreaming of John and the life they had been denied.

He rose from his chair and kissed her. “I love you.” Eliza smiled. He loved her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I entered a microfiction contest and didn't move forward to the next round. Prompts: historical fiction, turning off a light, float. Enjoy.


End file.
